Because two can't keep a S E C R E T
by Radar23
Summary: Jill woke up that one early morning, looking at the scar that he left her when he removed the baby from her. Were was her baby now? Wesker was dead.... or was he? Does he still have Chris and Jill's baby? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys this a story that me and my good FearxIsxNeverxEnding are writing together. All credit for the first chapter goes to her.**_

* * *

Jill woke up one early Saturday morning, walking out of her room in only her  
underwear. Her-once brown- blond hair looking like a hot mess. She walked  
toward the bathroom slowly, holding her stomach, rubbing her hand back and  
forth. Her eyes looked a bit life-less as she walked in front of the mirror.  
Tears stung her eyes as she lifted her shirt up to show a scar. Jill sobbed as  
she squeezed her stomach tightly., remembering the pain she endured as Wesker  
removed the baby from her when it was time.

She opened the medicine cabinet and took out some pills. Jill looked at it  
and sighed before taking 2 pills out and taking them both at the same time.  
She tried calming down but remembering what Wesker did to her made her shiver.

-/Flashback-

"Dear dear Jill….. Not even I, the great God himself, knew of your  
pregnancy…. It didn't even show on you….", Wesker stated as he pulled  
out a knife. "Well…. Your water just broke so I have to remove the baby  
from you now…." Jill looked up at Wesker, her gaze a bit fuzzy as she  
tried screaming, "No….", but to no success. Wesker brought the blade  
close to her and started cutting her open. Jill jumped at the pain,

"No…. no…. NO!!!!!"

After what felt like years of pain, a baby's cries could be heard. Jill  
looked toward the older male, holding her child. "Wesker…. Give her to  
me…." Wesker looked toward the younger female and gave her to Excella  
Gionne. "What shall we name her…?" Excella asked. Wesker grinned evilly  
and replied, "We'll name the young female goddess…. Sierra…." Jill  
looked at both of them. "Don't…. k-keep your hands off of her…"  
Wesker looked at the female and laughed, "And what will you do Jill? Your  
only here to see your child be raised into the world with the God and  
Goddess.... into the new world..." Jill sobbed hearing Wesker state this  
very true fact.

"Give me back my baby you monster.... the child.... it's mine and  
Chris'!!"

"Really? It's Redfields to??? A better reason to keep the child...."

"Wesker! Give me back--"

Wesker grabbed a needle and injected her with a sleeping drug. "Give... me  
b-back my.... baby..... Wes....ker..." Jill was then asleep. When she came  
to, she didn't feel like herself, what she could she, she could see herself  
fighting her loved one Chris. "Chris.... I'm sorry....", Jill thought as  
the fight continued.

-/End of flash back-

"How am I going to tell you Chris....?", Jill thought aloud to herself,  
"You'll probably be..... disappointed in me for not telling you when I held  
the baby... how am I going to tell you that.... that... Wesker has our  
child.... how??" And at that very moment, something was dropped on the  
floor, and when she looked toward what the source was, her blue eyes grew  
wide. There was her husband staring right at her with wide eyes at what he  
just heard. "Chris....", she whispered


	2. Revelations

_**Well guys this chapter was written by me and reviewed by Fear . Thanks for all the reviews too**_

"W-what?" Chris stuttered out. "You were pregnant and didn't tell me?!" Chris demanded, his shock turning to rage. At this point Jill broke down and collapsed to

the floor. "I'm sorry." She sobbed, basically begging at his feet. He too dropped to the floor and embraced her shaking body. "Why? Why did you come to the

Spencer mansion? Why? Why?" he asked, a definite sadness leaking into his voice. "At least" he swallowed hard "At least what was its name?" He asked "It was

a she, her name was Sierra." She cried "I was going to tell you! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" she cried out into the night. All of a sudden the phone started ringing

"Stay right here." He said as he released his embrace and got up to grab the phone. "Hello?" Chris answered gruffly annoyed that someone would be calling at

seven in the morning. "Talk nicely Redfield." A cool, snide voice replied. "Wesker!!?! What the fuck!!!! I killed you! I saw you die! I…" he was cut off "Redfield i

presume you have been told by your beloved Jill that you had a child. Well we're behind the iron curtain. Come and get us…." Wesker trailed off. As Chris walked

out from the bedroom he saw Jill sitting on the side of their bath tub. "I heard." She sniffled. "Jill listen this place is not safe, I think Wesker had it bugged. We

NEED to get to the base in Orlando. We are not safe here." He told her. "Also" he gently pulled her trembling body closer to his. "I'm angry but that doesn't

mean I don't love you. Always remember you're a Redfield. You're my girl nobody will change that." He said as he kissed her forehead.

* * *

I know this chapter feels Half assed but my next update will be better i promise!!!


	3. Plans

_**This chapter was written by fear and reviewed by me! Hope you enjoy ;)**_

Jill nodded her head as Chris held her. "Nothing is gonna change the fact  
that I love you... alright?", Chris reassured her. Jill nodded as she just  
sobbed, not knowing what to say. Chris picked her up bridle style, "But we  
have to get out of here...., c'mon." Chris helped Jill get her clothing on.  
"Thanks Chris...", Jill whispered. Chris nodded and went to bring her  
outside.

Before both Chris and Jill left the house the phone rang one more time.  
"Hello?!", Jill almost yelled. "You have to talk nicely if you want to  
speak to your daughter Redfield. Little Sierra doesn't know that your her  
mother." Jill growled, and spat, "Wesker! I swear... when I find you,  
I'mma--" She was cut off with a young females voice answering. "Is this  
Chris or Jill Redfield?", the female asked. Jill stood silent, hearing her  
daughters voice. "Well? Is this or is this not?", she asked once more,  
"Well, father said that if this is Chris or Jill Redfield, he said that me  
and you have to fight once we see each other."

Jill stood silent.

Chris grabbed the phone, "Who is this?!" The phone was then hung up.  
Chris sighed, and he grabbed Jill's hand and ran outside to the car. "C'mon  
Jill. We have to stop Wesker and save her..." Jill nodded her head. When  
they got to the car Jill sobbed harder, covering her face. Chris looked at her  
as Jill started saying and sobbing, "I'm so sorry Chris... If it weren't for  
me we'll have the baby and... and---!!!" Chris grabbed Jill and kissed her  
passionately. Jill-still having tears coming out of her eyes- kissed him back.  
Chris pulled away from her stating, "Don't worry Jill.... we'll save  
Sierra.... we'll kill Wesker..." Jill nodded her head and looked out into  
the road. She watched the road as Chris started driving. "We'll have to stop  
by at my house to let Claire know... alright? Just.... not about the baby."  
Jill nodded her head, "Alright...", she said as she fell asleep.

Mean while with Wesker and Sierra

"Am I going to have to kill him and her?", Sierra asked. Wesker looked at  
her before injecting her with the virus that he uses to stay strong. "Yes my  
dear...", he started in a sharp voice, "You'll have to kill him, rip him  
into pieces. Also Jill." Sierra smiled, "Alright! Anything to make you  
proud!" Wesker grinned an evil grin. "Your learning.... let me see how  
strong and fast your getting..." Sierra nodded her head and walked far from  
Wesker before using her super speed to run toward Wesker and knocked Wesker  
down to the ground. Her once blue eyes went to a reptilian red orange color.  
Wesker laughed before saying, "You'll kill Redfield in no time..."

With Chris, Jill, and Claire.

"But Chris! I could help out! I help you--", Claire cried, but was cut of  
when Chris gave her the look. She looked away, her anger showing on her face.  
"I could! GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Jill looked toward Claire, "Claire look....  
this is between Chris Wesker and me. Alright?" Claire looked at Jill, and  
whispered, "No fair..." Chris looked Jill and asked, "Got everything?"  
Jill nodded her head. "Bye Claire.", Chris said before he left. Claire  
glared at the door before leaving the house quietly and sneaking into the car.

"I'mma come with you guys weather you like it or not..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Jill looked out the window as Chris drove on. "When we get our child  
back..... can we live a happy life.... without Wesker or anybody else....?",  
Jill asked. Chris looked toward her and nodded his head, stating, "Of  
course...." Jill smiled to herself as she let the breeze run in her hair.  
"Alright....", she said as she let sleep consume her. Chris looked at Jill  
and smiled before looking back to the road.

"Whatever happens..." Chris whispered, "I'll always love you  
Jill..."


	4. Leaving

_**This was written by me!! Reviewed by Fear :)**_

When Jill woke up she could see a sign saying 'Orlando, twenty miles away' she couldn't believe that they had driven three hours away from Naples already. "Hey baby." Chris said as he gripped her hand. All of a sudden they heard a thump and a voice hiss in pain. Chris pulled out his Beretta PX4 and pointed it at the back seat making sure to keep one hand one the wheel and the other to protect Jill to the best of his ability. "Okay, okay." Came a feminine voice as the mysterious person sat up. Chris saw the familiar auburn hair and crystal blue eyes. "Claire?!?!? What the hell!! I TOLD you to stay back!" he barked but he tried to calm down after seeing Jill look down, her bottom lip trembling. "Listen please let me come with you guys. I'm your sister! Please tell me what's going on." She pleaded. With a look to his crying wife he began. "Claire… Jill was pregnant during the Spencer mansion." He swallowed with tears starting to sting his eyes. "Wesker took our child." He said his tears starting to fall, Jill started sobbing again, and Claire just sat there dumbfounded. "I'm… I'm so sorry." Claire said, as she reached up and patted Jill's shoulders. "Chris, I know this is between you guys but please let me help. It'll be us three. Chris please I feel so bad that my niece or nephew is in Weskers hands." She said. "Her name was Sierra." Jill cried. "Fine Claire you can come put please we're both hurting so please just listen to me. Please…" He said. "I will" she said.

_**The Base**_

"Sir I need your permission to go to Russia for a rescue mission." Chris said to the director of the Orlando base, Trent Landis. "if this is concerning the call you received today I've traced the call to Prypiat, Ukraine. Also before you ask I have no idea what was on that call." Trent told him "thank you commander." Chris said. "Also your radio comms will be directed by Nina. Now soldier move to the armory and by the time you're done ill have a plane ready for you." Trent said, he courteously saluted which Chris returned. "sooooo." Claire asked "we got it; he said to report to the armory." Chris told her. Chris looked around. "Where's Jill?" he asked "over there." She pointed to the lobby. "Listen I know where the armory is. Go talk to Jill." She said as she walked away. "Jill are you okay?" he asked, looping his arms around Jill's waist. "I just want a normal life. I know you said we'd quit but I'm so sad. I mean if I wasn't so stupid I would---!!!" Chris stopped her ranting with a passionate kiss. She melted into his arms and just deepened the kiss. "Well well." A accented voice laughed. The couple quickly broke, both blushing as they faced the voice. In its place stood a woman with light brown hair pulled into a no-nonsense ponytail, her emerald eyes staring intently at them. "My name is Nina McKeeman and I'll be your comms command." She said. Nina was dressed in a white t-shirt with a black military jacket with the words 'Cerberus comms unit.' On the side, with black pants and a pair of Nike sneakers "I'm heading to Prypiat in a few minutes and I thought I should introduce myself." She said. "It's good to meet you." Chris said. "Pleasures mine I need to get going though." She said as she walked away. "So where were we?" Chris asked lowering his head so they're foreheads were touching. "We were walking to the armory." Jill said, sliding around him and dragging him behind her.

**The armory**

"Well you took long enough!" Claire chuckled as Chris and Jill walked through the door. Chris walked over, dragging Jill and pulled two of the most important women in his life into a giant hug. "im happy to be working with my favorite people." Chris said "we love you Chris" they both said in unison. Although Jill's was a little bit shakier.

**The plane**

"So you guys ready?" Chris asked as he sat down on the private plane Trent had arranged for them. "Yep." They both said. Chris went over and sat next to Jill while Claire pulled up her laptop. Chris put on their favorite music while Jill rested her head on his shoulder. The song "Need you now" by Lady Antebellum started playing as they flew into the sunset.


	5. Landing

_**Written by Fear reviewed by me! :D**_

Jill woke up, shivering from the cold, looking around for a split second.  
Cold, dark and dangerous.... that's what she sees. Jill tried getting up, but  
instead she was met with the most intense pain she's ever felt everywhere on  
her small body. Her skin jumped, and tears trickled down her eyes as she  
screamed, "Ahh!!!!!" Jill looked down and her eyes went wide in horror.  
"C-Chris....???", she managed to ask out, tears flowing out of her eyes as  
she saw her husband shaking, blood pouring everywhere from his body.  
"Chris!!!", she yelled, "Oh god no!!!" Chris looked up at her, blood  
coming from the sides of his head, his blue eyes now blood shot from blood  
vessels popping. "J-Jill....", he managed to say, "I'm... s-sorry...."  
Jill closed her blue eyes, screaming.

That's when she woke up.

"Jill!", Chris yelled shaking her, "Jill wake up!!!" Jill woke with  
tears in her eyes. She looked around the plane, looking back to Chris. With a  
shaky voice she spoke, "Chris!! Wesker's going to kill us!! I saw it! I saw  
everything!! Y-you where dead on the floor, blood was pouring from every  
corner of your body...!" Chris grabbed her and hugged her smaller frame.  
"Hey... hey... sshh.... it was only a bad dream.... I promise nothing like  
that will ever happen Jill.... I promise...." Jill nodded her head and  
buried her face in Chris's shirt. "It felt so real.....", she thought,  
"It felt oh-so real..." Claire had ran to them asking, "What  
happened?!" Chris looked up Claire, replying, "Jill had a nightmare...."  
Claire sighed and said, "Jill what happened in it for you to scream...???"  
Jill looked up from Chris' shirt, looking at the younger Redfield.

"Chris died.... I was close to death.... and that's all I got to see before  
Chris woke me up..."

Claire hugged her as Jill began to cry. "Hey,hey,hey!!! I promise you...  
Chris will protect us both and we'll protect each other." Jill looked up at  
Claire as she saw the younger smile her cheesy smile. Jill smiled but then  
looked down.

"Hey could kill us in a heartbeat though...."

Chris rubbed the back of Jill's back, saying, "Not on my watch, I promise  
that to the both of you..." Claire let go of the embrace she had on Jill.  
"Told ya!", she stated, "Chris will protect both of us!!" Jill nodded  
and laid back down on the seat. "Felling a bit better to go back to  
sleep?", Chris asked Jill as Claire walked away. "Yea...", Jill said as  
she closed her eyes once more. "I want to see what happens after I finish  
screaming...", Jill thought.

~~Jill's Dream~~

"Chris!!!", she yelled, "Oh god no!!!" Chris looked up at her, blood  
coming from the sides of his head, his blue eyes now blood shot from blood  
vessels popping. "J-Jill....", he manged to say, "I'm... s-sorry...."  
Jill closed her blue eyes, screaming. Chris smiled as he faintly said,  
"At.... least I manged to protect you...." That's when he breathed his  
last breath. Jill cried as she saw Chris dead on the floor. Jill then forced  
her body up;screamed when she felt her body reject the fact to get up. Jill  
stood up, holding on to the things on the walls. When she started walking she  
heard soft female-like cries. Jill forced her body to start running. The cries  
becoming louder. She kept running until she ran into a door, blood stains  
allover it. "What the...", Jill thought. She grabbed the doorknob opening  
the door slowly.

"He... killed you...", The young female said, "He killed you  
father...." Jill recognized that voice. "Sierra?", Jill called out,  
"Is that you...?" The young female got up, turning around, blood covered  
her clothing, her cheeks now tear stained. "You're husband.... the man that  
claimed to be my father killed my real father....." Jill went wide eyed as  
she stared at Wesker laying dead on the floor. "Why...? He just wanted to  
train me... now look... Chris killed my father. For that.... all Redfield's  
will DIE!!!!!" Jill went wide eyed at such speed the younger had. Sierra was  
in front of Jill in a matter of seconds. She raised her fist in the air. The  
amount of strength she had, it was too much for Jill. Jill was knocked to the  
ground, the back of her head hitting the floor. She screamed at the amount of  
pain she just endured. Jill's body was already in pain from trying to walk.  
Imagine how much pain Jill's going though now. Jill felt like she was just  
ripped in two. She felt nails dig into her skin. Where her scar is. She jumped  
and screamed in great pain when Sierra started ripping Jill's stomach open.

"AHHH!!!! AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sierra grinned evilly as she saw a large amount of blood pour out from the  
other. Jill screamed and screamed, begging for someone to help her. Her eyes  
started closing as her voice started going lower and lower until..... There  
was no sound escaping from her.

Jill woke up, sweating. She looked at Chris, and woke him up. "Chris wake  
up! I have to talk to you..... it's about... it's about the dreams I'm  
having... wake up! NOW CHRIS!!!" She slapped him on the back of his head,  
hoping that would wake up the older male and it did. "Ouch! Jill what the  
hell?!", Chris yelled. "I have to talk to you...." Chris sighed and  
said, "Jill, where almost there.... can't you talk to me when we get  
there...???" Claire then came running towards them, saying, "Actually,  
where here!!! C'mon you two!"

* * *

"**OUCH MY ARM HURTS!!!!!!!!!!**  
**Now.... I shall eat this cake!!!!!!!!! :D"**


	6. Thoughts

_**Sorry for the late update! My computer messed up.**_** ;_;**

As they got off the plane, Claire, Chris and Jill walked to the cargo hold to retrieve their weapons. "Chris, when I woke up you up on the plane I wanted to tell

you about the second part of my dream. You were dead and Sierra was going to kill me." She shuddered and she started to cling to Chris's vest. "It's okay. Ill

protect you both." Chris reassured her and pried her off his vest. "Claire, here." Chris said as he handed her the Glock seventeen and a few clips that Leon

gave her during the Harvardville incident, he handed Jill her Berretta PX4, and he grabbed his own custom Sig P226, modified to fire fifty Cal desert eagle

rounds. "Nina, do you read me?" Chris said speaking into his earpiece. "I read you." Nina's voice buzzed through all of their earpieces. "Do you see the

building directly in front of the Ferris wheel?" Nina asked. "Yes, is that where we are heading?" Claire asked. "Yes go into the building and head up the stairs

to the third floor. I'm detecting an anomaly there. I'll talk to you guys later. Also watch your step there are still pockets of radiation around." She said, cutting

off the line. "Ready?" Chris asked opening the door.

Weskers base

"Sir?" Sierra asked "yes dear heart?" Wesker answered. "Why don't I look like you? I mean look Jill and Chris from your old STARS picture. I have brown hair

and blue eyes. You have blond hair-" Wesker cut her off. "I shall not dignify you with an answer. Now head to Shawn and receive your injection." He said,

Sierra was going to say something else but she could tell it would get her nowhere. "Shawn?" Sierra asked the Irish man. "Yes?" he answered. Shawn was a

slave of Weskers, he was captured as a test experiments but was saved from this fate by Wesker himself. Shawn was one of the only people who truly cared

for Sierra and only hoped that he could meet her real parents. "Why don't I look anything like my dad?" She asked Shawn. "As much as I want to tell you I

can't because I don't know." Shawn said helping his adopted sister off the table. "Also I smuggled you some of your favorite candy." Shawn said, smiling as he

pulled out a Twix bar from his pocket. "Thanks Shawn." Sierra said smiling at him.

Chris's group

"This place is…. Crazy" Claire mumbled. The building was in complete disarray. The building had wallpaper but now the walls were a dull gray, the lights were

blown out, the furniture was broken and stuffing was popping out. This place definitely shows the results from Chernobyl. "I can't believe it." Chris said, trying

to take in his surroundings. "Chris, Claire do you hear that?" Jill asked "Yeah, it sounds like… moaning." Chris said, "I swear if its zombies I will rip its head off."

Claire said. "It sounds like it's coming from up stairs." Claire said as she rushed up the stairs to the second floor.

Wesker's lab

"Sir the Redfield's are nearly here." Weskers assistant informed him. "Okay then, send out agent 01202." Wesker said, not taking his eyes off the monitor.

"Yes sir." She said walking out of his office. "Well Redfield I cannot wait for our next meeting."

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**_


	7. Finder's Keepers

"I'M SO FREAKING SORRY EVEYRONE. D: I HAD TO DEAL WITH SO MUCH DRAMA AND I'M  
SOOOO SORRY. B-But here's the 7th chapter! ...about time I give it to you guys  
huh? Well, this chapter was written by me and reviewed by my good buddy Radar.  
:D Review the story please? :)?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 7: Slowly being tricked.

"I'mma go see what was that Chris, alright?", Claire said as she ran ahead.  
Jill looked at Claire, and said, "Claire, wait! You don't know if-" It was  
too late. The younger Redfield was no longer in sight. "We have to get her  
quick before something happens to her Chris!", Jill yelled at the other  
Redfield. Chris nodded his head and started running where Claire ran off.  
"Claire, damn it! Didn't I tell you to stay by me?", Chris yelled.

There was no answer.

"...Claire?", Jill called out, "Claire? Where are you!" It took a few  
minutes but after a while crystal blue eyes was seen and she started gesturing  
for them to come over. "Guys! I found someone!" They walked to where Claire  
was and Chris almost shouted at her until she said, "...don't worry Chris, I'm  
fine. I just followed the source of the moaning and it led me to this girl...  
she looks like she's been one of the test subjects of Wesker..." Jill walked  
into the room and went towards the female. She looked like she could be no  
less then 14 of age. When she opened her eyes, Jill was a bit taken back.

She had one pure blood red eye and pure aqua blue eye.

"What's your name?", Jill asked in a calm voice. The young female looked up  
at her and didn't say anything. The only thing she said (well, more like  
screamed was), "Anata wa watashi o korosu tsumorinara, sudeni sore o okonau!"  
Jill went wide eyed at when she screamed at her in a different language. She  
then looked at Chris, causing Chris to shrug his shoulders at her and say, "I  
don't have any idea what on earth she just said." Jill sighed and looked at  
Claire. Claire rubbed the back of her head and said, "Well, she was talking  
Japanese. She said something about us trying to kill her or something..." Jill  
looked back at her and said, "Where not going to kill you... just tell us your  
name..."

She looked at all three of them and whispered, "Mizuni... Mizuni Tsukiko..."  
Jill smiled and stated calmly, "Well, Mizuni... do you know how to talk  
English?" Mizuni stood quite for a moment before saying, "...Yes I do...  
please... get me out of here or he'll kill me... please!" Jill looked at the  
chains that are holding her down. She looked at Chris. "Help me get her out of  
this Chris." Chris sighed and nodded his head, but looked at Claire. "You too,  
help us get her out of there." Claire nodded her head. "Alright." It took a  
while, but they all managed to get Mizuni out of the chains. Chris looked at  
her.

"What are you doing here...?"

"Well... when I was young someone had took me away from my family... and I've  
been stuck here for... well... a long time that I forgot..."

Claire looked at Mizuni then at both Jill and Chris. "We have to bring her  
back to the base." Jill looked at Chris. "Chris, you have to carry her, she a  
bit heavy for both Claire and me." Chris nodded and picked her up, trying not  
to make her hurt due to the cuts and buries. "_Something's not right..._", Chris  
thought, "..._why do I feel like something's not right._..?" He wasn't looking  
down at the young female, and neither Jill nor Claire was looking at her. If  
they did they would have seen the evil deadly smirk she was giving all of  
them. Her smirk vanished, and she fell asleep of Chris.

Nobody would see it coming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"REVIEW PLEASE! ^.^ THAT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO BOTH OF US! :D THANKS! Oh and  
btw what Mizuni is saying (in English is), "If you are going to kill me, do it  
already!" Yup, I know Japanese! :D"


End file.
